moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Argent Crusade
The Argent Crusade is an order of holy warriors formed from the union of the Reformed Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. Led by the paladin Tirion Fordring, the Argent Crusade was a major contributor to the successful campaign in Northrend that toppled the Lich King. As of the Great Cataclysm, they currently work to restore the Plaguelands of northern Lordaeron. History The Argent Crusade was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, when Tirion Fordring, leader of the reformed Silver Hand reclaimed, and evidently purified the Ashbringer during a confrontation with the Lich King. He assumed a leadership position over the Argent Dawn and united the two factions in order to take the fight against the Lich King to Northrend. Cataclysm Since the Cataclysm, the Argent Crusade has strengthened its presence in the Plaguelands, claiming not only outposts formerly held by the now-defunct Argent Dawn, such as Light's Hope Chapel, but also the former Scarlet Crusade towns of Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand, but also the four towers through the Eastern Plaguelands; around which the plague has receded. They have also joined forces with the Cenarion Circle to help heal the Plaguelands from its plagued state. Prominent Figures Active - Non Player Characters Highlord Tirion Fordring: Starting as a Paladin of the Silver Hand, Tirion was stripped of his title for aiding the orc Eitrigg and driven into exile. Years later, Tirion reemerged as the leader of one of the most powerful neutral organizations in the world. He currently leads the Argent Crusade in their work to restoring the Plaguelands to their now lost beauty from the city of Hearthglen. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: Dawnbringer is, presumably, the leader of the subfaction within the Argent Crusade known as the Brotherhood of the Light. He, like many within the Crusade, were present during the War in Northrend and from Wintergarde Keep he led forces of the Brotherhood, Crusade and those he could enlist in attacking the floating necropolis of Naxxramas and the nearby fortifactions of the Scarlet Onslaught Lord Maxwell Tyrosus: Lord Tyrosus is one of the main leaders within the Argent Crusade, he is, presumably, in overall command of all units acting within the region known as the "Eastern Plaguelands." He was present at the Siege of the Sanguine and later at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel where he witnessed the Argent Dawn's transformation to the Argent Crusade. Active - Player Characters Crusader Lord Dilan Ravenshield: Harsh and sometimes hot-headed, Lord Dilan Ravenshield leads a special operations branch of the Argent Crusade known as House Ravenshield. Like Rease, Dilan attempts to be the best leader he could while attaining the respect of his operatives and prides himself on their professional nature. Sometimes. Dilan is thankful for the patience of his officers and soldiers in the line of duty as well as his allies. Lord-Commander Lantos Swiftsong: Member of the Brotherhood of the Light and leader of the Argent Bulwark, Lantos is currently gathering more members to take the fight once again to the front lines. Lantos is known to be an Argent patriot and has earned the respect of many within the Crusade. The Lord-Commander tends to be quite calm on the field and demands respect from all his soldiers. He's grown to be well respected by some outside the Crusade. High-Commander Rease Stoneheart: Silly, womanizing, young, brave and honorable are a few words to describe the leader of the Argent Onslaught, a branch of the Argent Crusade. Rease's expert leadership has his soldiers and officers at his side in a heartbeat in and out of the heat of battle. Former Watch-Commander Michael Lightsonnet: A relatively new leader in the Crusade and the only one that operates in the Kingdom of Stormwind, Michael is head of the Dawn Watch, a branch of the Crusade stationed in Stormwind to fight back the undead in Duskwood with the aid of the Night Watch. A young and respectful man, Michael is always attempting to bring the forces of the Onslaught and Ravenshield from Hearthglen to train with his recruites and possibly aid in clearing out a few undead along the way. Activity in the World The Crusade as a whole has many Companies that have gained prominance during the War in Northrend and during the War in the Plaguelands against the Undead Scourge and other forces of evil. Some of the more active ones outside of the Crusade's territory within the Plaguelands as a whole and some regions of Northrend are listed below. The Argent Bulwark The Argent Bulwark is a group of highly trained soldiers under the command of Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong, the Bulwark has a long history dating back to the days of the Dawn when they broke away from the Scarlet Crusade. Currently they make their base out of Light's Hope Chapel, choosing to go back to the Crusade's roots in the Dawn instead of making their base within Hearthglen. The Bulwark itself is a small order once again but is working on rebuilding their ranks. The Argent Onslaught The Argent Onslaught is a new group of Crusaders led by High-Commander Rease Stoneheart, they base themselves out of the City of Hearthglen and are dedicated to fighting evil where ever it may be found. The Argent Watch The Argent Watch is a relatively minor sect of Crusaders, dedicated to preserving the Crusade and fighting off the forces of Scourge and the other evils in the world. Currently it is led by Commander Xaejan, they base themselves out of Hearthglen. The House of Ravenshield The House of Ravenshield is an order led by Field Commander Dilan Ravenshield, it is a mixture of soldiers and civilians loyal to the Crusade who dedicate themselves to hunting down the members of the Cult of the Damned. Members take an oath to serve the world and fight evil where ever it may be found in whatever form. Currently it operates out of Hearthglen but frequently visits Stormwind's Argent Embassy. The Dawn Watch One of the newest groups of Crusaders, these men and women work out of the Argent Crusade's Embassy within Stormwind City and fight to destroy the threats plagueing the region of Duskwood while the Kingdom of Stormwind fails to send sufficient soldiers and aid to the people in the region. It was led by Watch-Commander Michael Lightsonnet, it has since been disbanded. Ranks and Specializations The entirety of this section should be taken as an OOC Note to players wishing to join in Argent Crusade RP. While companies within the Crusade are allowed to make their own ranking structure or stick to a generic one, it has been noted in the past that ranks used within the Argent Crusade and the Argent Dawn (Though unconfirmed) are as followed. Do note the following listed below are ranks obtainable within the Crusade, so it will not include ranks such as Highlord, and High Crusader. Ranks The following are specializations seen by Argent Crusaders within the game, this obviously does not include all the various types of magi, warlocks, druids, shamans and more who may be employed with the Argent Crusade. Specializations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:War against the Lich King Category:Ashen Verdict Category:Neutral Organizations